The Fires of Spring
by Friday Maria
Summary: After the Wise Man gives her a ride to a train stop in London, Sweet Pea finds herself taking care of the Pevensie children before embarking on a surreal journey to save Narnia from the Blue Witch. Enjoy! R&R, please.
1. The Fifth Element

Sucker Punch/ Narnia crossover

The Fires of Spring

Prologue:

Paradise.

Sweet and glorious paradise.

All in my hand's reach.

But I turn around, ignoring the smell of smoke, ignoring our enemies facing us, ignoring everything, to face her. Sweetpea is her name, "the star of the show"- Blue's show, that is. Her soft hair's matted to her face, revealing her cold fear. Of course she's scared, dubious Sweetpea, who was forced to watch her own sister, Rocket, save her life, all that blood for a chance at freedom.

But I know our fight is worth it.

What did the Wise Man mean? We've collected all our weapons needed to get out of Blue's clawing hands and this dreaded place…except the fifth mysterious element. I need to find it-_now_. Sweetpea is depending on me! I can't fail her-not like I failed my own sister…

It was never about me, though, was it?

My dancing girls, my beautiful partners…the Priest surely had no idea what he had put me in. I've battled Orcs, dragons, samurais and everything in between! I will _not_ be stopped right now.

_I am fire._ Suddenly, I know what to do.

The fifth element is _me._

I must sacrifice myself for Sweetpea and true liberty, I realize. The mass of men are almost unto us, and we can't hide anymore. I grab Sweetpea's arm and whisper, "Listen, Sweetpea. It's me-_I'm the fifth object._" I squeeze her hand in an effort to reassure her. Lovely Sweetpea stammers out, "No. Not you. Don't do this-" I put my bloody finger on her full lips. "This is what the Wise Man meant for me to do, Sweetpea, I must." I get up and before she can stop me, I'm making my way over to the enemies. One last dance. Only now, they've turned into glowering Incubi, fangs bared at me, such Narnia creatures. I'm holding my ruby-clad sword in my left hand of fire, ready for battle. I'm still wearing my sexy schoolgirl outfit and I'm pleased at this insight. The hallways have changed into the woods, as black as obsidian, and it's just me vs. them. Sweetpea has already left, thank God. With a small sigh of relief, I give my enemies an innocent smile, "Care for a dance, boys?"

_Paradise._ Such a sweet, glorious taste.


	2. Telegrams and Trains

**So this will be in Sweet Pea's POV, I don't own anything and please enjoy! Note: Lucy is 7, Edmund is 10, Susan is 14 and Peter is 15 in this fanfic. Sweet Pea is 17 and there may be some romance between her and Peter. R&R, please!**

I'm so confused.

"_You have all the weapons you need to change the world, now fight."_

What did the Wise Man mean by that?

The bus had come to a stop in front of a tiny station in the English countryside and I had to step off. This place was so open and calm, I almost felt euphoric standing in the breeze. This was real- I had escaped from the Nut House. The Wise Man had disappeared when I got to the front of the bus, in an effort to ask more questions (I was so surprised at first at what he had to say to me that I just numbly sat back down).

"_You can live for them, Sweet Pea. Always remember them in your darkest hours."_

He was right, though. I can live for them-Rocket and Babydoll, especially. Their deaths won't be wasted on me.

But how can I go on if all I see is their dead eyes surrounding me?

"_Oh, and Sweet Pea? If you see four people in the station, approach them."_

"_You're the Wise Man, aren't you? And how do you know all this?"_

He had just winked his right eye at me and that was that. As soon as I made my way to the station, I knew I had to go to the nearest telegraph machine- I had to give mum Rocket's last message - and the news of my arrival. _**RocketRocketImissyousomuchbigsis**_**-** I shook my head and noticed the posters of soldiers and battlefields that were pasted on every corner of the station. I was the only one in the station. There probably wasn't even a telegraph here-much less four random people. Figures, it's so small, it's almost invisible. When I read the posters, I took a deep breath. So, another world war had happened while I was at the asylum/brothel? Interesting.

Suddenly, I noticed four pairs of curious eyes looking at me from the station's corner. They all stepped out and I noticed they were all wearing formal clothes and had a posh look about them. The youngest one approached me.

"…_If you see four people in the station, approach them."_

I stepped back and bumped into one of the station's benches. "Why are you wearing that weird outfit? Are you going to a home too?" The little girl (maybe around 7?) said with a British accent and introduced herself as Lucy Pevensie. She later pointed out her siblings, who were shaking their heads tentatively at her. Susan and Peter were around my age, 16, while a glowering Edmund was 10. "But he acts like he's older than Peter," Lucy added sourly. I can't stand being here anymore-_where was that stupid telegraph_?! I cleared my throat and flipped my blonde tresses. "Er…you're awfully chatty, do you know…where the telegraph is?" I tried to ask as politely as possible. Susan stepped forward with her brown locks behind her…_brown locks_…**Blondie, oh Blondie**-"You could come back to our home! Professor Digory has a telegraph in his office!" Lucy grabbed my cold hand and I followed her unwillingly to where her siblings were. "Lucy…you don't know her- remember what mum said?_ 'Don't talk to strangers_!' " The brat named Edmund whined. Susan apologized for his behavior in a soft voice while the handsome one, Peter, sat with me. I observed them- it's a habit I picked up at the asylum/brothel.

You could never be too observant.

"We'd be happy to let you use the Porfessor's telegraph, Miss…?" Susan inquired, looking shy. What should I call myself here? It's a new start and I was probably never going to see them again…"My name's Lovely and I'd…" I stopped talking when I looked at the bewildered expressions on all the Pevensies' faces. After an awkward silence, Lucy managed a smile, "Hey, Lovely, you can help me convince my siblings that Narnia's real! Maybe the Professor unlocked the door today-" She was interrupted by the groans of her siblings. Susan stroked her hair gently (like mum used to with mine) and told her that she couldn't mention her imaginary place in public. Narnia? The name sounds familiar. Maybe Dr. Vera Gorski mentioned it in one of our "sessions." Okay, I have to stop thinking about the past- I have to move on right? But I can't leave my girls behind- especially Rocket. I think I've warmed up to the Pevensies because they reminded me of the family Rocket and I used to be…

But…I let her die. No, shut up, Sweet Pea- I mean _Lovely._

"I'd be glad to be welcomed into your home." I finally managed to choke out. I wasn't the "star of the show" for nothing-I _knew_ my way with people. Suddenly, we heard a different train come, the awful noise wasn't anything l was used to, so I covered both of my ears instinctively. The Pevensies laughed automatically and Peter commented, "It's as if you've lived in a cave the whole time!"

Not a cave.

Just an asylum.


	3. The World of Narnia

**The World of Narnia**

Time passes so slowly here.

When I got to their house, I mentioned my parents casually and I found out that they were dead.

The funeral was a month ago.

"It was really tragic- a house fire- did you know them?" Peter turned to face me as I numbly stood by the doorway with the Pevensie's. "I…yes, I knew them…" _up until they sent me to the Lennox House a few years ago,_ I added silently. Well. Mum and dad were gone. Rocket was never going to get her farewell wish. **How long will it be till I stop failing her?**

_**A week later…**_

As the Pevensie's new babysitter ("They're so fanciful, but I have too much _work _to be taking care of children," Professor Digory had told me), I had finally grown tired of the Professor crazy rants about Narnia, Edmund's teasing of Lucy and her imaginations and the way Susan kept watching me and Peter. As if anything was going to between us-I'm much too _sexy _for him.

It almost made me want to back to the asylum. Almost.

This new life was so strange, tiring and at the same time, incredible. I was no longer the "star of the show", but I was now nearly…normal. These strangers could never know about my past-**ever**. I guess that's how I feel right now. **But is it enough for Rocket and Babydoll, to live like this?** Should I simply do myself in right now so I can join them on the other side, if there was one…?

"Lovely, guess what, guess what?!" Lucy came pounding down the stairs to the living room, where Susan and I were sitting around in (I honestly don't know what a babysitter is supposed to do-_ugh, kids_-but whatever, I get free food and board so **why not**?). "Not so loud, Lucy, the Professor is working…" Susan quietly said and went back to reading her book. _Books_, another thing I had to familiarize myself with, as well as grand homes, decent meals each day and a bed to myself where girls don't **scream **bloody lullabies at night…

"The Professor! He-he-_gasp_-he opened the door to Narnia," Little Lucy stopped to catch up with her breath, "Can we please go in now?" Susan clucked her tongue, "Lucy, we've done your will at least ten times now, there is NO Narnia." Suddenly, Lucy grabbed Susan's book and sped upstairs with it. When Susan ran up to chase her, my legs automatically ran after her- I've forgotten how it felt to run wildly again-and we passed Edmund and Edward, who started chasing after me, or well, Lucy. I glimpsed all the objects that Lucy now held- Susan's book and the boys' football. She came to a stop in front of a large and wooden wardrobe while we were all trying to catch our breath. Just then, Lucy opened the majestic wardrobe's open and slipped inside. "Lucy! Wait a second!" I walked in with her, trying to pull her back, and give her a piece of my mind-

-when the cold snowflakes hit my lips.

It was so much colder now, even with all the fur attire in the huge closet. Yet, I could see a white opening that looked like a blizzard ahead of me…_and was that a lamppost?!_ Before I could wonder whether my breakfast was spiked with drugs (it's been done before) to see this surreal world, Lucy and I stumbled into a bloodbath.

_**Darkness…**_

No… don't go.

...You can't leave me here, Baby… Rocket….

"Love…"

"LOVELY, WAKE UP!"

I woke up in a tent, with a lion looking at me.

_What the he-_

"You're awake, you're awake!" Lucy stepped toward me and started to hug me. "Nngh… what happened…?" I felt pain in my sides for some reason. I got up tenderly and remembered the lion. Out of pure reflex, I grabbed one of the swords laying around in the tent, brought Lucy behind me and braced myself-all in twelve seconds. "Lucy, stay calm! You take left and I'll take its right-" I stopped myself as soon as I realized that I was imagining myself talking to Blondie- and the fact that the lion had now talked. _Talked,_ that's right.

"Daughter of Eve, we've been expecting you." It growled after stating this.

"What's going on? Where are we? Answer me you stupid cat!" To my surprise, I started yelling at it, as if this was all real. Maybe it was. _Whatever you believe is real._

"You and the Pevensie's walked right into a conflict between the one of my own and the Blue Witch's servants. Tomorrow, Sweet Pea, you will conquer the Blue Witch, and you will save Narnia from eternal winter." The lion looked amused as I pondered how he knew my name… and why did Blue seem like such a familiar name? What was this lion talking about saving _Narnia_…?. "My name's Aslan, and I know all about your past, does the Lennox House strike anything?" Aslan morosely looked at me.

Suddenly, everything came flooding back to me-all the memories I suppressed of them-_BabydollsamuraisRocketwarBlondieAmberbloodsomuchbl oodTommySoldier-painpainthebrothelLennoxHouse-_

I crumpled to the ground and started crying, I let the warm tears fall and saw their faces in my teardrops. Aslan came forward and whispered to me, "They will be there tomorrow-in fords of Beruna-where we will win the battle." _Whatever you imagine is real. _"I'll do it-for them." I whispered back my destiny to Aslan.


End file.
